


unmasked

by noodlemio



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Bad Writing, Coming Out, Crime, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Self realization, terrible format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Relationships: Fred/OC, fred/daphne, fred/jimmony
Kudos: 3





	unmasked

it was a typical mystery filled afternoon so why does fred seem more upset now than ever. You’d think for a guy who’s been hyper fixated on solving mysteries since his umbilical cord was chopped off would seem more proud that we were unmasking this villain yet he has a look of disdain. when I pulled the mask off for the police it was a guy from our high school, jimmony briskit. He was a popular jock on the social ladder but most of all he was hunky. Fred seemed hurt but mostly disappointed and I have no clue why. jimmony winks directly at Fred as he says what all the villains say when we catch them and then is hauled off to the van. Fred is the first to get back into our own mystery van, ha has not said a word since they closed the doors to the police van.


End file.
